De vuelta a casa
by CleganeSnape
Summary: Después de la Batalla de Hogwarts lo único que quiere Harry es descansar, pero se da cuenta de que hay algo que debe hacer primero: traer el cuerpo de Snape de vuelta a casa. Ron y Hermione estarán ahí para ayudarle, mientras lidian con las secuelas que les ha dejado la guerra y aprenden a encontrar esperanza donde parecía no haberla. (No slash)
1. Algo por hacer

**A/N: ¡Hola! Primero de todo, decir que aunque haya escrito una historia nueva no significa que haya abandonado la otra, más bien al contrario. El otro día tuve un sueño donde pasaba algo parecido a esto que vais a leer y me di cuenta que necesitaba escribirlo. La diferencia entre este fanfic y el otro es que para escribir éste no necesito tener el ordenador con el PDF de los libros conmigo. Sino que puedo escribir en una libreta durante algún rato muerto y luego pasarlo cuando tenga tiempo. Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado aquí, ya que escribí esto en un par de horas que no tenía nada que hacer. Al mismo tiempo, también he estado trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de "Leyendo para mejorar el futuro" cuando he podido y ya llevo la mitad o así hecha. Así que ¡espero poder actualizar pronto! Bueno, eso es todo... ¡Espero que os guste! :D**

* * *

Harry quería descansar con todas sus fuerzas. No deseaba nada más que poder tumbarse en su cama, arriba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Pero antes de eso había algo que tenía que hacer. No podría dormir hasta entonces.

–Tengo que ir a buscarle–dijo en voz alta, provocando que Ron y Hermione le mirasen sin comprender.

Los tres se encontraban en medio de un pasillo destrozado a causa de la batalla. Habían retirado a los heridos y a los cuerpos de los caídos de ahí, pero Harry podía ver los boquetes en las paredes y las manchas de sangre. Arrancó sus ojos de una mancha particularmente grande y se obligó a mirar a sus dos mejores amigos.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione–. ¿Qué…?

–Snape. Tengo que ir a buscarle–repitió–. No puede quedarse ahí. Solo.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada. Los dos estaban tan agotados como Harry, pero comprendían lo que su amigo debía estar sintiendo.

–Está bien, avisaré a la profesora McGonagall para que envíe alguien a por él. Tú ve a dormir, lo necesitas.

–¡No!

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, pero Harry fue más rápido.

– ¡No lo entiendes! Tiene que ser alguien que crea absolutamente en su inocencia. ¡No puedo arriesgarme…! –se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz y se obligó a calmarse–. Hay mucha gente que aún quiere venganza por lo de Dumbledore y... Bueno, no todo el mundo me ha creído tan rápido como vosotros. No puedo arriesgarme a que maldigan el cuerpo o le hagan algo.

–Vale, lo entiendo–su amiga levantó las manos, tranquilizándole–. Tienes razón.

–Tengo que traerle de vuelta–insistió Harry–. Ha de estar en casa–dijo, y se le quebró la voz.

Su mente no paraba de recordarle a todos los que habían perdido en la batalla: Remus, Tonks, Fred, incluso el pobre Colin Creevey. Pero ellos yacían bajo el cielo estrellado del Gran Comedor, rodeados de sus familias. Snape, en cambio, estaba solo en aquel horrible lugar y Harry necesitaba hacer algo al respecto.

–Iremos nosotros–dijo Ron, hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo–. Tu descansa, Harry. Hermione y yo le traeremos a casa.

Ron llevaba el dolor por la pérdida de Fred marcado en cada centímetro de su rostro y Harry le observó sin saber muy bien que decir.

–No puedo pedirte eso. Si alguien necesita dormir eres tú.

–Harry tiene razón–dijo Hermione con suavidad. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron y apretó, dándole cariño–. Además, deberías estar con tu familia. Yo puedo encargarme de esto sola.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, quizás con demasiada energía.

–No, no puedo. No puedo ahora mismo–cerró los ojos y respiró hondo–. No tengo fuerza para estar ahí con ellos. No soporto mirar a mi madre a la cara o ver a George con esa mirada vacía que tiene y…

De pronto, le faltó el aire y comenzó a respirar muy rápido y entrecortadamente. Un instante después, Harry y Hermione estaban ahí. Abrazándole los dos al mismo tiempo. Dentro de aquel refugio, pudo dejarse ir al fin y empezar a llorar silenciosamente. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta de que ellos también estaban llorando y, de algún modo, eso le hizo sentirse mejor. De no haber estado en esa situación, probablemente Ron se hubiera planteado la pinta de lunáticos que debían tener. Tres adolescentes en medio de un pasillo, abrazados entre ellos y sollozando en silencio.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que se dijeron con la fuerza de sus brazos lo que no podían en voz alta, hasta que finalmente se soltaron. Todos tenían restos de lágrimas en el rostro, pero se sentían más calmados que antes.

–Estoy mejor, estoy mejor–dijo Ron, respirando profundamente–. Y lo sé. Sé que en algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a esto. Pero… Pero no estoy en ese punto todavía. No quiero pensar en ello. No... no quiero dormir–confesó, bajando la voz.

Desvió la mirada avergonzado de que pudieran juzgarle, pero Harry lo comprendía.

–Pasé por algo parecido con Sirius–le dijo–. Si lo que necesitas ahora mismo es mantenerte ocupado, lo entiendo. No eres una mala persona por ello.

Ron tragó saliva y asintió.

–Entonces, ¿confías en mi para traer de vuelta a Snape?

–Por supuesto que lo hago, pero…

–Pero deja al menos que vaya yo contigo–intervino Hermione.

–No tienes por qué hacer de niñera–dijo Ron–. De verdad, puedo encargarme...

–Lo sé. Y no lo digo por eso.

Era evidente que Hermione no quería dejarle solo en ese estado.

–Lo que pasa es que... yo tampoco quiero dormir–reconoció la muchacha–. Aunque si prefieres que me vaya lo entenderé. Tú dilo y ya está.

–¡No! –exclamó Ron, quizás demasiado deprisa–. Es decir, no hace falta que vengas. Pero si quieres venir, está bien.

–Quiero–dijo Hermione, dando por zanjado el tema.

Aquella palabra provocó que Ron se relajase visiblemente. A pesar de lo que dijera, estaba claro que no quería estar solo en aquel momento. La mirada de cariño y agradecimiento que le estaba dirigiendo a Hermione era buena prueba de ello.

–Vete a dormir, Harry–continuó ella–. Nosotros nos encargamos.

Aunque Harry estaba seguro de que todo iría bien, le ponía nervioso separarse de ellos después lo que habían pasado. Iba a decir algo al respecto, cuando un bostezo interrumpió sus palabras. Después de aquello, era consciente de que Hermione iba a hacer su mejor imitación de la señora Weasley y a mandarle a la cama sin capacidad de protesta. Por eso, no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

–Está bien, pero llevad con vosotros la moneda del E.D.–le tranquilizaba la posibilidad de comunicarse con ellos en un instante.

–No te preocupes, la llevo encima–le prometió Hermione, señalando a su bolsito de cuentas.

Luego, con suavidad, le dio un apretón en el brazo.

–De verdad, intenta descansar algo. Nos vemos cuando despiertes.

Harry asintió y buscó a Ron con la mirada antes de emprender el camino hacia su habitación.

–Ahí estaremos–le aseguró él. Y, con eso, pudieron separarse finalmente.

* * *

–Está todo tan tranquilo–dijo Hermione, rompiendo el silencio–. Es extraño.

–Sí que lo es. Aunque lo prefiero a las explosiones y a los gritos– Ron era consciente de lo deprimentes que sonaban aquellas palabras, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Ya… Eso sí.

A partir de ahí, Hermione decidió no decir nada más. Sabía que Ron necesitaría tiempo para volver a ser el mismo de antes, si es que algún día volvía a serlo. Pero ella iba a estar ahí con él todo el rato que necesitase, ayudándole a sanar.

–Mira, ahí está–la voz del muchacho la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Ron señalaba con el dedo al gran árbol en el que se encontraba la entrada a la Casa de los Gritos. El Sauce no tenía buen aspecto: había perdido algunas ramas luchando contra los mortífagos y su corteza presentaba marcas de fuego y cortes.

–Ya me encargo yo–le dijo Hermione–. _"Wingardium Leviosa"._

Al instante, una rama se elevó y voló desde el suelo hasta el punto del árbol que conseguía paralizarle. Hermione agitó la varita y la rama tocó aquel punto, provocando que el Sauce dejase de moverse.

–Vale, ya está. ¿Listo?

Ron asintió y juntos empezaron a descender por el túnel.

Al llegar al final, les recibió una escena sombría y desagradable. Snape, tendido de espaldas en el suelo, con un charco de sangre alrededor de su cabeza.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron paralizados al verlo.

–Merlín…–suspiró Ron–. Es peor de lo que recordaba…

–Supongo que no debimos fijarnos demasiado cuando sucedió–dijo Hermione, acercandose lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos–. Estábamos en medio de la batalla… Y con la adrenalina y todo eso…

Ron asintió, distante, y luego desvió la mirada a cualquier otro lugar de la habitación que no fuera Snape.

–Es extraño verle así–continuó Hermione, sin saber que sentir–. Tantos años y nunca le había visto tan vulnerable.

Ron volvió a centrar su mirada en el cuerpo de Snape. Luego tragó saliva, estudiando su rostro.

–Te hace darte cuenta de que solo era un hombre–dijo finalmente.

Ahí, tumbado en la oscuridad, pálido y ensangrentado, Snape se veía más humano de lo que nunca había parecido en vida.

–Es raro, saber la verdad sobre él–dijo Hermione, que hasta ese momento no había pensado en ello realmente–. Agridulce, más bien.

–Sí… Tienes razón–sacudió la cabeza–. Viéndole así... Se me hace difícil pensar en él como el imbécil y grasiento profesor de Pociones.

–No puedo creer que estuviera de nuestra parte todo el tiempo…–susurró Hermione, con voz temblorosa.

Ron tampoco podia hacerlo, su cerebro agotado aún no era capaz de asimilar todo lo sucedido.

–En fin...–suspiró Hermione. Luego carraspeó, murmuró unas palabras y dio un golpe con su varita.

Al instante, apareció una camilla blanca como las de la enfermería.

–Ponte en su otro lado, Ron. Yo me quedó aquí y entre los dos lo levantamos.

–Vale–asintió él y se colocó a la izquierda de Snape.

De pronto, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban abiertos y se agachó para poder cerrárselos. Se apoyó en las rodillas y puso una mano sobre el rostro del profesor. Acababa de cerarle los ojos cuando notó algo que le hizo soltar un grito.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?–dijo Hermoione, asustada.

Pero Ron no parecía escucharla, sus ojos iban del rostro de Snape hasta su propia mano. Volvió a acercarla hasta la cara del hombre, lentamente. Esta vez llevó su mano hasta la ganchuda nariz. Volvió a sentirlo de nuevo. Estaba ahí, una corriente de aire. Snape respiraba.

Los ojos azules de Ron se encontraron con los de Hermione, quien le miraba boquiabierta. Ella también cayó de rodillas junto a Snape y llevo sus dedos hasta el cuello del profesor, intentando no tocar la zona dañada. Allí, muy débil, encontró el pulso que estaba buscando.

–Ron–susurró–, Ron, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

Los labios del muchacho formaron una sonrisa por primera vez en días, llena de incredulidad.

–Está vivo–murmuró, sin acabárselo de creer.

Soltó una carcajada y, de pronto, estaba llorando. Los rostros de Fred, de Remus, de Tonks, aparecieron en su retina y Ron no podía parar. Dejó ir todo lo que llevaba acumulado, todo el miedo, la pena y la desesperación desapareció entre sollozos hasta que solo quedó la esperanza.

–Vas a vivir, maldito murciélago grasiento, vas a vivir–dijo, mientras ayudaba a Hermione a colocarle en la camilla.

Habían perdido a mucha gente, pero Ron no iba a dejar que muriera nadie más. Eso al menos podía intentarlo.

–Vamos, Snape, vamos. Ni se te ocurra irte–dijo, corriendo por los terrenos con Hermione a su lado y Snape flotando en su camilla–. Ya casi estamos en casa.

* * *

Harry estaba a punto de conseguir dormirse cuando algo vibró junto a él. Al darse cuenta de que lo que producía aquel sonido era la moneda del E.D. se incorporó de golpe y la cogió entre sus manos. El corazón le dio un vuelco al leer las palabras escritas en ella:

 _Harry, está vivo._

Saltó de la cama y bajó corriendo hasta la enfermería, con el frío suelo de piedra tocando sus pies descalzos.

* * *

 **A/N: En principio aquí debería acabar esta historia. Mi idea era hacer solo un capítulo pero he disfrutado bastante escribiéndolo... Así que no sé, quizás si me viene la inspiración la continue, pero no tengo nada planeado así que no creo hahah. La verdad es que en mi mente tengo muchos escenarios diferentes sobre como podría ser la vida del trío y de Snape (si es que sobrevive) después de la guerra. Son cosas en las que pienso en el metro o en una clase muy aburrida hahah pero nunca me había planteado ponerme a escribirlas. Bueno, que me voy por las ramas... Espero que os haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer y dejad review si queréis :D**


	2. En la enfermería

**A/N: ¡Hola! En principio esta historia iba a ser solamente un capítulo, pero que puedo decir... Llevo tiempo que sin darme cuenta sigo volviendo a pensar en ella una y otra vez. Y cuando eso pasa solo hay una solución: continuar la historia hahah Así que aquí estamos. En fin, ¡espero que os guste!**

* * *

Los pulmones le ardían y comenzaba a jadear por el esfuerzo, pero Harry seguía corriendo. Tan concentrado estaba en llegar a su destino que al abrir la puerta de la enfermería casi arrolla a Hermione, que había salido a buscarle.

—Harry, Harry, espera…

—¿Dónde está?

—Espera, respira un segundo.

—¿Dónde está, Hermione?

Su amiga le puso las manos sobre los hombros intentando calmarle.

—Está aquí, tranquilo. La señora Pomfrey le está atendiendo.

—¿Dónde?

—En la zona de urgencias—dijo, señalando al fondo de la enfermería—. Pero espera, Harry, no puedes entrar.

Hermione tuvo que acelerar el paso para llegar hasta él.

—La señora Pomfrey nos ha dicho específicamente que nadie la moleste hasta que acabe. Está en estado crítico, ¿vale? Y lo que sea que esté haciendo para salvarle necesita toda su atención. Si la desconcentras podrías matarle.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron detener a Harry, que la miró asustado.

—¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Nada, de momento. Pero ven, Ron está ahí.

Harry la siguió hasta el fondo de la habitación. Dejaron atrás las camillas con los pacientes menos graves y, tras cruzar una puerta, llegaron a la zona de urgencias. En la sala de espera se encontraba Ron, cabizbajo y con marcas de cansancio en el rostro. Levantó la mirada al oírles entrar y fue entonces cuando Harry vio las manchas de sangre en la ropa de su amigo.

—¿Ron, estás bien?

—Sí, solo un poco cansado—dijo él, forzando una sonrisa. Luego siguió la mirada de Harry hasta su propia camisa—. Oh, no me había dado cuenta. No te preocupes, no es mía. Es de Snape.

Al decir aquella última frase, la sonrisa desapareció.

— Vale, ha sonado muy mal. No quería decir eso.

—No te preocupes—le dijo Hermione, sentándose junto a él—. Lo hemos entendido.

Harry siguió su ejemplo y se colocó al otro lado de Ron.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, en los que Harry no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento la señora Pomfrey iba a salir por la puerta y a decirles que lo sentía mucho, pero que no había podido hacer nada más. Recordaba haber visto escenas parecidas en las telenovelas de médicos que tanto le gustaban a su tía. Siempre acababan con los familiares del paciente llorando, mientras música triste sonaba de fondo. Harry se preguntaba quién iba a llorar por Snape, si llegaba a darse el caso. La profesora McGonagall, a lo mejor. O tal vez Draco Malfoy. ¿Y el propio Harry? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Había perdido a tanta gente que ya no estaba seguro de si le quedaban lágrimas por derramar.

—¿Ron? —dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Mm?

—Cuéntame cómo lo habéis encontrado. ¿Cómo os habéis dado cuenta de que estaba vivo?

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Era obvio que Harry simplemente buscaba una distracción, pero los dos amigos decidieron dársela. Le contaron todo excepto los detalles más sombríos y desagradables, como la cantidad de sangre que había en el suelo, lo débil que sonaba el pulso de Snape o el trayecto interminable desde la Casa de los Gritos hasta Hogwarts.

—… luego la señora Pomfrey nos ha dicho que no la molestásemos bajo ningún concepto y ha sido entonces cuando te ha avisado Hermione. No debe llevar ahí dentro más de veinte minutos.

Harry, que había escuchado atentamente, asintió. El silencio volvió a caer sobre la habitación, pero no duró mucho.

—Harry, escúchame—le dijo Ron muy serio—. Si hay alguien que pueda sobrevivir a esto es Snape. Todos sabemos cómo es, no hay persona en la tierra más testaruda y pesada. Si cree que sobreviviendo puede molestarnos un poco más, lo hará.

—¡Ron!

Hermione le miró escandalizada pero Harry sonrió y, al hacerlo, le costó un poco menos respirar.

—Tienes razón. Sería muy propio de él.

—Exacto. Nosotros solo le hemos de dar tiempo. Ya verás, cuanto menos te lo esperes aparecerá con su capa de murciélago y sus "diez puntos menos para Gryffindor".

La sonrisa de Harry se amplió, imaginándose la escena.

—Gracias, Ron.

Su amigo le dio un apretón en el hombro.

—No te preocupes—continuó—, estará bien. A mi padre también le mordió esa maldita serpiente y se recuperó, ¿te acuerdas?

Harry asintió más calmado, pero un pensamiento le hizo volver a llenarse de ansiedad.

—Pero Ron, a tu padre le empezaron a curar justo después del ataque y aun así estuvo muy grave. ¿Cómo es posible que Snape haya sobrevivido durante casi un día entero?

Ron y Hermione se miraron, sin respuesta.

—Debería haber ido a buscarle antes. Debería haber comprobado si aún estaba vivo antes de dejarle ahí tirado durante horas y horas.

—Harry — esta vez fue Hermione quien intentó calmar a su amigo—. No es tu culpa. Teníamos cosas que hacer. ¡Como derrotar a Voldemort, por ejemplo! Además, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaba de nuestra parte.

—Yo sí. Lo supe después de ver sus memorias. Lo supe y en vez de ir a buscarle o decírselo a alguien fui directo a por Voldemort. Si llego a morir… Si llego a morir nadie hubiera sabido todo lo que hizo. De qué lado estaba realmente.

—¡Tenías otras cosas en la cabeza! Estabas yendo a sacrificarte para darnos una oportunidad. Cualquiera en tu situación se habría olvidado.

—Pero…

—Pero nada—dijo firmemente Hermione—. Si Snape te dio esas memorias fue para que hicieras lo que hiciste. Para que pudieras acabar con Voldemort. Y si al final…—Hermione respiró hondo, pero el aire entró tembloroso en sus pulmones—. Si al final pasa lo peor y Snape no lo consigue… No creo que se arrepienta, Harry.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban rojos, pero su mirada era decidida.

—¿De acuerdo? —preguntó.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien.

A partir de entonces la conversación transcurrió con relativa normalidad, hasta que Hermione les explicó que tenía pensando ir a Australia a buscar a sus padres en cuanto las cosas se calmasen.

—Obviamente les echo de menos, pero prefiero no verlos durante algunos meses más a que vuelvan y estén en peligro. Nos hemos convertido en caras conocidas y aún hay mortifagos sueltos por ahí. No quiero que algún malnacido les utilice para su venganza absurda. Si fueran listos se esconderían y tratarían de no llamar la atención o huirían del país.

—Si fueran listos no serían mortífagos—dijo Ron.

—Cierto.

Harry los oía hablar sin participar realmente en la conversación, excepto por algunos asentimientos de cabeza. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar y, aunque intentase no pensar en ello, su mente iba una y otra vez a la posibilidad de que Snape muriera. Se le hacía extraña aquella incertidumbre. Había perdido a muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, pero siempre de manera rápida y brutal. En un instante estaban ahí y al siguiente se habían ido. Ese estado de espera y no saber era diferente. No sabía cómo afrontarlo.

Había pasado media hora desde que Harry entrase en la enfermería, cuando se abrió la puerta. La señora Pomfrey salió de ella, con sudor en la frente y cansancio en el rostro.

Los tres se pusieron en pie al instante y Harry se preparó para lo peor.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Está…?

—Está estable—dijo la sanadora, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. No quiero engañaros, aún hay cierto riesgo. Pero lo peor ha pasado. Y salvo alguna complicación lo más probable es que se recupere.

Harry sintió un alivio tan grande que tuvo que sentarse. Exhaló y al hacerlo dejó ir todo el miedo contenido. Al inhalar de nuevo, el aire se sentía puro y fresco.

Quería levantarse y entrar en la habitación conjunta, comprobar que Snape estaba ahí realmente. Que estaba vivo y respiraba. Pero solo pudo enterrar la cara entre sus manos y cerrar los ojos. ¿Iba a llorar? No estaba seguro. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que lloraría por Snape hacía menos de una semana, no se lo hubiera creído. Después de odiar con todo su ser al asesino de Dumbledore, aquello se le antojaba imposible. Pero aquí estaba. En la Sala de espera de la enfermería, con las manos sobre los ojos y llorando en silencio por el maestro de pociones. Eran lágrimas de alivio y alegría, pero también llevaban tristeza al pensar en todas aquellas personas que no lo habían logrado.

—Harry…—dijo Hermione con suavidad.

Su amiga también lloraba, pero había alegría en su rostro. Y junto a ella estaba Ron, abrazándola con un brazo y en sus labios la primera sonrisa sincera que Harry había visto en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó de su asiento y la señora Pomfrey le ofreció algo al pasar junto a ella.

—Ten—le dijo.

Era un pañuelo.

—Está dormido. Tardará algún tiempo en despertar, pero podéis verle si queréis.

Harry asintió.

—Gracias. Muchas gracias, señora Pomfrey.

—No me las des solo a mí. Él también ha puesto de su parte.

Los tres amigos se la quedaron mirando sin comprender.

—Os lo explicaré. Venid.

Abrió la puerta por la que acababa de salir e hizo un gesto para que entrasen.

La mente de Harry le había preparado para lo peor. Se había imaginado a Snape en un charco de sangre, con una mueca de dolor y un agujero repugnante en el cuello. Pero lo que vio era justamente lo contrario a esa escena y quizás por eso le impactó tanto.

Snape yacía con los ojos cerrados en la cama de la enfermería, con las sabanas subidas hasta el pecho. La señora Pomfrey había cambiado su habitual capa negra por un pijama blanco que se veía extrañamente fuera de lugar. Le había limpiado el rostro de sangre y su cuello estaba vendado. Nada parecía indicar que se encontraba a las puertas de la muerte solo un par de horas antes. Solo la extrema palidez de su rostro delataba la cantidad de sangre que había perdido.

Harry se acercó lentamente, esperando que Snape abriera los ojos de golpe y comenzase a chillarle. Sabía que no le gustaría que nadie le viera en un estado tan vulnerable. Y menos si ese alguien era Harry.

Pero caminó hasta llegar a los pies de la cama y no sucedió nada. Entonces, Harry levantó la vista. Se encontró con la mirada de Ron, que asintió.

—Tiene mucho mejor aspecto que antes—dijo.

—Peor era difícil…—murmuró la señora Pomfrey—. Cualquier persona habría muerto en cuestión de minutos, pero Severus no es alguien corriente. A pesar de sus defectos… Es un hombre brillante, siempre lo ha sido. Y eso es justamente lo que le ha salvado la vida. Debió de tomar algunas pociones que desconozco, antes del ataque. Probablemente invención suya.

Harry pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como Hermione levantaba las cejas con interés.

—Por los análisis que he realizado y por el simple hecho de que se encuentre con vida ahora, tengo ciertas teorías sobre la clase de pociones que son. Un anti veneno, no hay duda. De lo contrario se habría extendido por todo su cuerpo y solo he encontrado ciertas trazas en la zona del mordisco.

—Debió de empezar a tomarlo al ver como Voldemort usaba a Nagini—dijo Hermione, recordando su encuentro con la serpiente. Si ella hubiese tenido que pasar tiempo al lado de ese bicho como Snape había hecho, probablemente también querría disponer de anti veneno.

La señora Pomfrey asintió.

—Lo que no entiendo es de donde sacó las muestras para poder crear la poción.

—Voldemort le extraía veneno a veces—dijo Harry, recordando—. Le ordenaba a Colagusano a hacerlo. Creo que se lo bebía para estar más fuerte o algo así.

Las muecas de asco en los rostros de los demás no se hicieron esperar.

—Repugnante—murmuró Ron.

—Sí, pero eso explica cómo pudo obtener Snape el veneno—dijo Hermione—. No sería difícil guardar una parte.

—¿Ha dicho que tomó otras pociones, señora Pomfrey? –preguntó Harry, intentando no pensar en la enorme serpiente atacando el cuello del profesor una y otra vez.

—Así es—asintió ella—. Incluso sin el efecto del veneno, la pérdida de sangre causada por las heridas debería haberle matado—Harry se encogió visiblemente al oír aquella frase—. Sospecho que también debió tomarse algo que regenera la sangre a una velocidad mayor de lo normal. Supongo que aún debía estar en fase experimental y por eso nunca lo mencionó. Siempre me traía las nuevas pociones que creaba y que creía que podían ser útiles. Si se tomó ésta sin estar seguro de si funcionaría o no, debía de estar muy desesperado.

La voz de la señora Pomfrey se apagó y sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Snape. Aunque no lo demostrase, era evidente que ella también estaba preocupada.

—Entonces, ¿está diciendo que Snape sabía que V-Voldemort le iba a atacar? —preguntó Ron.

—No puedo asegurar nada. Pero ¿por qué otro motivo se tomaría esa segunda poción?

—Vaya…—suspiró Ron, admirando a su pesar la valentía del hombre.

Harry se sintió enfermo de pronto. Recordó como Snape le había pedido a Voldemort que le dejase ir a buscarle. "Dejadme ir a por el chico", había dicho. Pero ahora Harry sabía la verdad. Snape había querido encontrarle para poder decirle lo que debía saber. Que era un Horrocrux y que tenía que sacrificarse para acabar con Voldemort. O todo estaría perdido.

Snape había tomado aquellas pociones e ido al encuentro de su amo, aun sabiendo que muy probablemente intentaría matarle. Y todo para no levantar sospechas y evitar que Voldemort desconfiase de él. Y todo para que el plan de Dumbledore siguiera su curso.

Harry había perdonado al director, había entendido el porqué de todo. De todas las manipulaciones, sacrificios y verdades ocultas. Pero al pensar en lo que había dado Snape por la causa sin que nadie lo supiera, el enfado volvió. El profesor de pociones había vivido por y para acabar con Voldemort. El espía eterno, siempre entre dos bandos. Sin poder confiar en nadie. Era injusto, decidió Harry. Snape había cometido muchos errores de joven pero, por lo que a Harry respectaba, los había enmendado con creces.

—Esa es mi teoría, al menos—continuó la señora Pomfrey—. Espero poder preguntárselo cuando despierte.

A Harry le gustó el sonido de ese "cuando".

—En fin, os dejo a solas. He puesto encantamientos que me avisarán en caso de que haya algún cambio, por lo que no hace falta que esté alguien con él todo el rato. Volveré en unas horas para cambiarle el vendaje, pero hay otros pacientes que me necesitan y realmente no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer. Solo toca esperar.

—De acuerdo—dijo Hermione—. Gracias, señora Pomfrey.

Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oh y una última cosa. Creo que sería prudente no proclamar a los cuatro vientos que Severus está vivo y se encuentra aquí. Aún hay gente que querrá asegurarse de que no despierte. En los dos bandos.

Los tres amigos asintieron gravemente y, con eso, la sanadora salió de la habitación.

—Harry…—dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato.

—¿Eh?

—Creo que deberías ir a arreglarte y comer algo. Nosotros podemos quedarnos con Snape mientras tanto.

—Gracias, pero estoy bien.

—No es por llevarte la contraria— intervino Ron—, pero no llevas ni zapatos.

Harry se miró los pies con sorpresa. Se le había olvidado completamente ese detalle.

—Y aunque Snape esté de nuestro lado… Sigue siendo Snape. No creo que le haga mucha ilusión verte en pijama nada más despertarse.

Hermione sonrió, apoyando lo dicho por Ron.

—Lo considerará una falta de respeto o algo parecido—dijo.

Harry observó la planta negra de sus pies descalzos, indeciso.

—Mira, no tienes ni que salir de la enfermería—le explicó Hermione—. Hay duchas por aquí que seguro que la señora Pomfrey te deja utilizar. Y Ron te puede traer ropa de tu dormitorio.

El chico asintió, pero Harry aun no parecía muy convencido.

—No sé, Hermione…

—Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo iré a por algo de comer y Ron a por tu ropa. Tu quédate aquí mientras tanto. ¿De acuerdo? Y cuando volvamos te vas a duchar y nosotros nos quedamos con él.

—Es un buen plan—la apoyó Ron.

Harry suspiró.

—Está bien.

—Perfecto—sonrió Hermione, poniéndose en pie—. Ya verás cómo después de comer algo y arreglarte te sientes mejor.

Harry dudaba que la sensación de intranquilidad fuera a disminuir, pero no dijo nada. Ron y Hermione avanzaron hacia la puerta y, tras una última mirada en dirección a su amigo, salieron de la habitación.

En cuanto se quedó solo, Harry fue consciente del silencio que reinaba en la sala. Podía oír la respiración lenta de Snape y de pronto se sintió extrañamente fuera de lugar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Debería estar con los Weasley, llorando a Fred. O con Andrómeda Tonks, que había venido a Hogwarts para hacer los preparativos del funeral de su hija y Remus. Ellos habían sido sus amigos y habían muerto por él, por derrotar a Voldemort. Harry tendría que estar junto a sus familias, dándoles apoyo. ¿Qué hacía sentado junto a la camilla de Snape, sufriendo por el hombre? Siempre le había tratado con desprecio y odio. No se merecía que Harry llorase por él.

 _Pero también te salvó la vida muchas veces,_ le recordó una voz en su cabeza. _Se puso en peligro, espió y luchó para Dumbledore. Pero también por ti, para mantenerte a salvo._ Aquello era cierto,pero Harry aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo. Y aún quedaba algo más. El hecho de que su propia madre había visto algo en Snape. Algo bueno que le hizo ser su amiga durante cinco años. Todo era extraño y confuso, y Harry no tenía la suficiente energía como para lidiar con ello en aquel momento. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que no quería que Snape muriese. Con eso debería bastar. Al menos hasta que el profesor despertase.

Fueron pasando los minutos, mientras Harry seguía sentado en silencio y sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un rato, la puerta se abrió y entró Ron de nuevo.

—Hola—dijo a modo de saludo—. Te he traído tu ropa.

Le puso las prendas sobre el regazo y Harry las observó durante un instante. Era ropa muggle, sencilla y cómoda. Uno de los conjuntos que Hermione había guardado en su bolso de cuentas en caso de emergencia, junto con pijamas para los tres. Al acabar la batalla los había dejado en sus habitaciones de la Sala Común y, al verlos, Harry dio las gracias por el carácter planificador de su amiga. No hubiera sido muy agradable seguir vistiendo la ropa que llevaba, llena de sudor, sangre y tierra. Podía parecer algo insignificante, dadas las circunstancias, pero no lo era.

—Hermione aún no ha llegado, ¿eh? —observó Ron—. Bueno, debe de haber cola. Todo el mundo tiene hambre y los elfos domésticos solo han vuelto hace un rato a las cocinas—explicó—. Supongo que a ellos también se les debe hacer raro regresar a la normalidad después de todo lo que ha pasado— suspiró y su mirada se quedó clavada en el suelo, unos segundos más de lo normal.

Harry se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada. Quería decirle a Ron lo mucho que lo sentía por la pérdida de Fred, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Bueno, mientras esperamos puedes ir a ducharte si quieres. No te preocupes, yo vigilo a Snape.

Al ver que Harry no se movía, insistió.

—Lo digo en serio, no me importa. Casi le he cogido cariño al murciélago—bromeó.

Pero Harry seguía sin levantarse, de modo que Ron dijo:

—Harry, escúchame.

Su voz se había tornado más grave de pronto y, al subir la vista, Harry pudo ver cómo le miraba con seriedad.

—Ya has oído a la señora Pomfrey, está estable. Solo hace falta esperar. No es necesario que estés permanentemente junto a él.

—Lo sé…—dijo Harry despacio, ordenando sus ideas—. De verdad que lo sé. Pero… me da miedo dejarle sólo. ¿Y si algo cambia mientras no estoy y … y se muere? —la última palabra la susurró, temeroso de que pudiera cumplirse si lo decía en voz alta.

—No va a pasar, te lo prometo. Y si lo ha de hacer… Sucederá incluso aunque estés aquí.

—No sé por qué de repente me importa tanto lo que le pase—reconoció, avergonzado—. Supongo que… Que no quiero perder a nadie más.

Ante eso, Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Te entiendo—dijo con la voz cargada de dolor—. Pero eso ya no depende de nosotros.

Se sentó junto a él y le dio un apretón en la rodilla, transmitiéndole su apoyo.

—Y ahora venga, ves a cambiarte. Nosotros estaremos aquí—dijo señalando a Snape y a sí mismo.

Harry bajó la mirada y estuvo callado unos segundos. Cuando volvió a levantarla, parecía convencido. Asintió para sí mismo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ron—dijo con calidez en la voz. Recogió su ropa, echó un último vistazo a Snape y se puso en pie.

—De nada—le contestó él, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para salir—. Y no te preocupes si Hermione llega y aún no estás, prometo no comerme tu comida.

Harry no pudo evitar reír con suavidad.

—Iré rápido—dijo—, no voy a arriesgarme—y cerró la puerta antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo a replicar.

Una vez fuera de la habitación encontró las duchas fácilmente, solo tuvo que seguir los diferentes carteles que indicaban cada una de las zonas de la enfermería. Al coger una de las toallas limpias que había en la entrada, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío, algo que Harry agradeció. Después de dejar su ropa en un armario, entró en la primera ducha que encontró. Le había dicho a Ron que iría lo más rápido posible, pero una vez estuvo bajo el agua caliente del surtidor, comenzó a relajarse y cambió de idea. Sus músculos dejaron de estar agarrotados y el calor le hizo sentirse limpio. Fue entonces cuando todo lo vivido los últimos días le arrolló con tanta fuerza que sintió como si le hubiera atropellado el expreso de Hogwarts. En un instante estaba bien, disfrutando de la calidez en su piel, y al siguiente lloraba tanto que no sabía dónde acababan sus lágrimas y dónde empezaba el agua.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, sentado en el suelo, llorando como un bebé mientras el agua le limpiaba, pero llegó un punto en el que todo acabó. Se sintió mejor, como si se hubiera desprendido de lo que antes le oprimía el pecho. Se dio cuenta de que así era. Asombrado por aquella nueva sensación, salió de la ducha y se envolvió en la toalla. Evidentemente, lo sucedido en la batalla de Hogwarts aún dolía. Pero al menos ahora podía mirar a los hechos de frente, afrontarlos. Era liberador en cierta manera.

Después de secarse, comenzó a vestirse. En cuanto llegó a los zapatos sonrió para sí mismo. Ron tenía razón. Si Snape le hubiera visto en pijama y descalzo, nada más despertar, probablemente le hubiera matado. Era agradable saber que algunas cosas no habían cambiado.

Caminó de vuelta a la habitación disfrutando del silencio y se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía. Esperaba que Ron hubiera cumplido con su promesa de guardarle algo de comida.

Por suerte, así fue. Al abrir la puerta fue recibido por Hermione, quien le puso un plato entre las manos. Harry le dio las gracias y se sentó junto a ella.

—Me he encontrado con Ginny cuando estaba en el Comedor—le explicó, mientras Harry masticaba—. Ella también había ido a buscar comida. Me ha dicho que le llevaba su plato a la señora Weasley y ahora venía.

Harry asintió, sin saber muy bien que pensar. Todavía no había hablado realmente con Ginny después de la Batalla. Ella había estado dando apoyo a sus padres después de lo de Fred y ayudando a Neville con los heridos. Harry también había querido echar una mano, pero cada vez que aparecía en público una multitud se le acercaba para darle las gracias. Lo último que necesitaban los heridos era ruido y gente molestando a su alrededor. Y los Weasley tenían que lidiar con su pérdida en familia. Por eso, Harry había preferido retirarse a lugares más discretos. Ya habría tiempo para hablar más adelante.

—Pues si viene, iré yo a hacer compañía a mis padres—dijo Ron, muy serio de pronto—. Tenía pensado ir antes, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…—hizo un gesto vago en dirección a Snape.

—Por supuesto, Ron. No tienes porqué dar explicaciones—le dijo Harry sinceramente—. Tu lugar está con tu familia.

—Lo sé. Por eso he estado aquí todo este tiempo.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que Harry no supo cómo reaccionar. Observó a su mejor amigo, y vio en sus ojos lo mismo que debía haber en los suyos. Tristeza por lo perdido, sí, pero un amor y afecto infinitos por los que seguían allí. Por su familia. Y eso incluía a Harry y también a Hermione. Habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que algo tan insignificante como la sangre no importaba.

—Gracias…—murmuró Harry.

Ron le sonrió, mientras Hermione les observaba con lágrimas no derramadas, emocionada.

—Vale, me estáis poniendo muy difícil no llorar—dijo, con la voz temblorosa pero sonriendo.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, se abrió la puerta y entró Ginny. Al ver el panorama se quedó quieta y les observó, indecisa.

—Eh… ¿Interrumpo algo? Puedo volver luego si queréis…

—No, no pasa nada—dijo Ron rápidamente—. Ya está. Solo estábamos… eh…

—No te preocupes, Ginny—la tranquilizó Hermione, secándose los ojos con disimulo—. Era una conversación un poco sensiblera, pero ya se estaba acabando.

Ginny se mordió el labio.

—Vaya, lo siento…

—Está bien—le dijo Ron, haciendo un gesto de despreocupación—. De todas maneras, yo ya me iba. Quería ir a ver a papá y a mamá.

—Oh, los he dejado con George en el Gran Comedor. Supongo que seguirán ahí algún rato.

—Vale, pues ahora iré— Ron se levantó de su asiento y miró a su alrededor.

Vio a Ginny observando a Harry con intensidad y se dio cuenta de que éste aún no había dicho nada.

—Eh… ¿Hermione? ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —compartió una mirada con la chica, indicando con la cabeza a los otros dos.

Hermione lo comprendió al instante.

—Oh, sí, claro—asintió—. Me he quedado con algo de hambre. Te acompaño y así cojo más comida.

Se puso en pie y abrió la puerta, con Ron a su lado.

—Nos vemos en un rato, ¿vale?

Harry y Ginny los miraron sorprendidos, pero asintieron. Fue una suerte que Hermione se girase para salir en aquel momento, o hubiesen visto la sonrisa satisfecha que tenía en el rostro.

En cuanto se hubo cerrado la puerta, Ginny se sentó al lado de Harry.

—Siento haber interrumpido el momento—dijo, llenando el silencio.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es más, te lo agradezco—le contestó Harry.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, ya sabes lo mucho que le gusta a Hermione cuando Ron se comporta de forma madura y sensible. Si no llegas a venir, lo más probable es que hubieran empezado a enrollarse.

Hizo una mueca exagerada y consiguió lo que andaba buscando, que Ginny sonriera. Lo cierto era que había estado temiendo estar a solas con ella, que se hiciera raro o incómodo. Pero ahora que se encontraba en la situación, todo era mucho más sencillo. Había olvidado lo fácil que era hablar con ella.

—Tienes razón, sí que le gusta… O sea que están juntos realmente, ¿no? — Ginny suspiró—. Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día. Supongo que hacía falta una guerra para que esos dos confesasen sus sentimientos—sacudió la cabeza.

—Nosotros nunca tuvimos ese problema—dijo Harry, con más valentía de la que sentía.

—No, no lo tuvimos… Más bien fue la guerra la que nos separó.

—Ginny, yo… Yo no…—respiró hondo—. Mira, no quiero fastidiarla, ¿vale?

—¿Fastidiarla? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Hablo de esto, de lo nuestro —se señaló a sí mismo y luego a ella—. Yo… el tiempo que pasamos juntos fui muy feliz. Más de lo que he sido nunca—reconoció—. Pero ahora… Nunca pensé que tendría un futuro. Y ahora está aquí y ¡no sé qué hacer! —se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz y miró con susto a Snape, acordándose de pronto que estaba ahí.

—No hemos escogido el mejor sitio para hablar de esto, ¿eh? —dijo Ginny con sarcasmo, mientras esperaba que Harry ordenase sus ideas.

—La verdad es que no… —Harry suspiró y luego dijo lo que realmente quería decir—. Escucha, tú… Tú lo has pasado muy mal. Has estado un año entero luchando desde Hogwarts, resistiendo. Has… has perdido a tu hermano y a muchos otros amigos—la voz le tembló tembló y Ginny se encogió ante el recordatorio—. Eso te cambia como persona. Necesitas tiempo para asumir todo lo que ha pasado. Y para decidir si quieres seguir con esto, o no.

—Harry…

—No quiero que sientas una especie de… de obligación a estar conmigo. O que lo hagas simplemente para no pensar en todo lo que ha pasado. No es justo para ti.

—Y tampoco lo sería para ti, Harry—dijo ella, firmemente—. Escúchame, soy consciente de todo esto. Yo también he estado reflexionando sobre nosotros. Todo lo que has dicho sobre mí también se aplica a ti. Tú también has cambiado, también has sufrido. Eso es un hecho. No somos las mismas personas que éramos hace un año. Nunca volveremos a serlas—por un instante, la realidad de aquellas palabras la enmudeció—. Pero a pesar de todo esto, sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia ti. Eres mi amigo, eres mi familia. Y…y probablemente seas algo más. No te estoy diciendo de… "casarnos mañana"—bufó, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo único que quiero es ir poco a poco. Volver a conocernos y ver qué es lo que queremos. No hay prisa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Volver a conocernos—repitió Harry—. Sí, eso me gustaría. Me gustaría mucho.

Sin pretenderlo, una sonrisa de extendió por su rostro. Observó a Ginny, con los ojos brillantes por el alivio y la esperanza. Ella le devolvió la mirada y Harry se perdió en sus ojos castaños. Los había echado tanto de menos, ¡la había echado tanto de menos! Cuando se dio cuenta de eso, ya no tuvo miedo a decir o hacer algo mal. Ahora sabía lo que quería.

Con naturalidad, encontró la mano derecha de Ginny y la cogió con la suya izquierda. Durante un instante, esperó su reacción, temiendo haber cruzado alguna línea. Fue simplemente lo que duró un latido. Al siguiente, ella pasó su pulgar por el dorso de su mano, donde tenía marcadas las palabras "No debo decir mentiras" y le dio un apretón con fuerza.

—Te he echado de menos—reconoció Ginny.

—Yo también.

Ella llevó sus manos unidas hasta sus labios y depositó un beso en la de Harry, antes de dejarle ir.

— Tengo que confesarte algo—dijo después de hacerlo, provocando que Harry la escuchase con atención.

—Dime.

—Si Snape no estuviera delante, probablemente el beso te lo habría dado en los labios—sus ojos brillaron con humor—. Pero estar en la misma habitación que él me corta el rollo completamente.

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Maldito Snape…—dijo, divertido—. Muy propio de él, fastidiarme incluso inconsciente.

La risa de Ginny no se hizo esperar y Harry se empapó en ella. Se dio cuenta de que no le importaría pasar el resto de sus días escuchándola. Siendo el causante de aquel sonido.

—Me alegro de que estemos bien—reconoció.

—Yo también.

Pasaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Ginny se puso en pie. Se acercó lentamente a Snape y le observó con curiosidad.

—Hermione me ha explicado todo—dijo—. Como Nagini le atacó y cómo le encontraron ella y Ron. Y también recuerdo lo que dijiste mientras luchabas contra Voldemort. Acerca de sus lealtades. Supongo que tiene que ser verdad o sino no estarías aquí, preocupado por él.

—Así es…

—Al menos ahora tiene sentido todas las cosas que hizo el año pasado…

—¿Qué cosas?

—Enviarnos a Neville y a mí con Hagrid como castigo, por ejemplo. En vez de con los Carrow. No entendía cómo podía ser tan estúpido de pensar que Hagrid nos iba a tratar mal. Resulta que era más listo de lo que pensaba… Era su manera de protegernos—dijo, en voz baja—. Nunca me gustó mucho, pero si despierta querría agradecérselo. No solo eso, sino todas las cosas que debió hacer como espía que ni siquiera nos dimos cuenta. Todas las veces que su información nos mantuvo a salvo.

—Ese es uno de los motivos por los que estoy aquí. Siento que estoy en deuda con él, en cierto modo. Me gustaría… Me gustaría que cuando despierte… Pueda tener una segunda oportunidad. Una vida mejor que la anterior.

—Nos aseguraremos de que la tenga, Harry. Nadie volverá a sufrir por culpa de ese monstruo. Te encargaste de ello.

—No solo yo—le dijo él muy serio—. Todos lo hicimos.

Ginny asintió y luego se quedaron juntos en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Pasaron los minutos y el cansancio empezó a hacer mella en Harry. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y, cuando ya iba a quedarse dormido, se abrió la puerta por enésima vez en aquel día.

—¿Aún está aquí, señor Potter? —era la señora Pomfrey—. Le dije que no hacía falta que se quedase. Si hay cualquier cambio los encantamientos que he puesto a su alrededor deberían avisarme.

Harry asintió.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no quería dejarle solo.

La mirada de la señora Pomfrey se suavizó.

—Está bien. Si quieres quedarte puedes hacerlo, por supuesto. Pero ahora he venido a cambiarle las vendas.

Al ver que ni Harry ni Ginny hacían ademán de moverse, la enfermera se les quedó mirando.

—Las heridas del profesor Snape no son muy agradables de ver—explicó—. Os recomiendo que salgáis fuera de la habitación mientras tanto.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada. Después de todo lo vivido, Harry dudaba de que algo pudiera impresionarle, pero sabía que a Snape no le gustaría que le vieran en una posición aún más vulnerable. Así que decidió salir.

—De acuerdo—dijo, levantándose. A su lado, Ginny hizo lo mismo—. Estaremos fuera.

—Os avisaré cuando acabe—prometió la señora Pomfrey, aunque su atención estaba completamente centrada en Snape. Les había dado la espalda y hacía complicados movimientos de varita, mientras las vendas limpias flotaban a su alrededor.

Harry se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

—Ha pasado mucho rato desde que Ron y Hermione se fueron—dijo Ginny al salir.

Harry comprobó su reloj de muñeca.

—Es verdad.

—No creo que vuelvan—sonrió ella—, supongo que querían darnos intimidad.

—Oh, totalmente. He visto a Ron haciéndole gestos con la cabeza nada disimulados en nuestra dirección. Le agradezco que lo haya hecho, pero se ha notado bastante.

Ginny rio con suavidad.

—Típico de Ron…

—Típico de Ron—repitió Harry, sonriendo con afecto.

—Por cierto, no sé si te lo habrá comentado. Pero lo más probable es que vayamos a casa durante un par de días.

—Oh… No, no lo sabía.

—Han venido Weasleys de todos lados para el… para el funeral de Fred—Ginny tragó saliva y continuó—. Mamá quiere alojarlos a todos en casa y alimentarlos… Ya sabes cómo es. Y yo quiero estar ahí para ayudarla a ella y a papá. Sé que ellos son los adultos, pero alguien debería cuidarlos también. Asegurarse de que no trabajan hasta la extenuación.

Harry asintió, lentamente.

—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudaros.

—Tu lugar está aquí, de momento. La profesora McGonagall me dijo que aún tienes mucho por hacer. Explicaciones que dar y manos que estrechar.

Harry bufó.

—Con lo mucho que me gusta ser el centro de atención…

Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y le miró, el cariño evidente en sus ojos.

—Además, Snape está aquí—continuó ella— En algún momento despertará y necesitará que alguien le ponga al día de todo. Y probablemente habrá un juicio. Tendrás que declarar a su favor.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con sorpresa.

—No lo había pensado.

—No te preocupes. Eres Harry Potter—dijo Ginny, como si eso lo explicase todo—. Te harán caso.

—Espero…—suspiró Harry—. De todas maneras, no importa las responsabilidades que tenga aquí. Si me necesitáis, dímelo—dijo muy serio.

Ginny levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

Harry llevó su mano hasta la suya y la dejó ahí. Pasaron unos segundos así, observándose y dándose cariño el uno al otro.

—Debería ir a comprobar cómo están mis padres—dijo Ginny finalmente, soltando sus manos—. Y George.

—¿Sigue tan callado?

—Sí…—suspiró Ginny, desviando la mirada—. Es como si… Como si le hubieran arrancado una parte de él. No puedo ni imaginar cómo debe estar sintiéndose. Si ya es duro para el resto de nosotros…—respiró temblorosamente, intentando no llorar—. Para él debe de ser horrible.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Ginny.

Harry la abrazó y ella se sintió segura junto a su pecho. Pudo dejarse ir y llorar en silencio. Cuando estuvo un poco más calmada, se apartó y lo miró a los ojos.

—No lo sientas. No es culpa tuya—le dijo.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por las mejillas, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Y estaremos bien. Algún día. Solo necesitamos tiempo para aprender a lidiar con ello— carraspeó, intentando recomponer la compostura—. Dime una cosa.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Aún echas de menos a Sirius?

Harry sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Quería ocultar la realidad y decirle que no, que con el tiempo había sido más fácil. Pero era Ginny quien se lo había preguntado y a ella nunca le mentiría.

—Cada día—reconoció—. Le echo de menos cada día.

Ginny clavó la vista en el suelo y al cabo de unos segundos asintió.

—Vaya, genial…—dijo con sarcasmo—. Pero gracias… por decirme la verdad.

—Le sigo echando de menos—volvió a decir Harry—. Pero llega un momento en el que estás en paz con ello. Hay días en los que duele más y otros no tanto—se encogió de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. Lo siento, no tengo una fórmula para lidiar con esto. Simplemente … lo haces. Porque no queda otra. Y porque la gente que sigue aquí hace que merezca la pena soportarlo.

Los labios de Ginny temblaron, pero asintió con decisión.

—Aunque parezca raro, me reconforta oírlo—dijo—. Me alegra saber que nunca dejaré de extrañarle, porque no quiero hacerlo. No quiero olvidarle. Pero lo otro que has dicho acerca de ser capaz de soportarlo… Me da esperanza, en cierto modo. Saber que entre todos conseguiremos seguir adelante.

—Eso es lo que quería conseguir. Me alegro de haberte animado, aunque solo sea un poco.

Ginny le sonrió, aún con restos de humedad en las mejillas.

—Gracias, Harry.

" _Gracias ti",_ quiso decir Harry, _"por tantas cosas_ ". Pero en vez eso permaneció en silencio y simplemente asintió.

—Bueno, siento dejarte con este bajón—dijo ella—. Pero de verdad que tengo que irme.

—No pasa nada, lo entiendo.

—Vendré a despedirme antes de volver a casa, ¿vale? Y nos volveremos a ver en el funeral.

La palabra le seguía sonando extraña a Harry, irreal.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Quieres que avise a Ron y a Hermione? ¿Para que te vengan a hacer compañía?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, tengo la moneda del E.D. Ya les avisaré yo.

—Está bien, pues. Nos vemos luego.

Se acercó para despedirse y Harry levantó los brazos, creyendo que iba a abrazarle. Para su sorpresa, Ginny se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios contra los de él, antes de apartarse.

—Ahora ya no está Snape delante—dijo a modo de explicación.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, un poco colorado. Al verlo Ginny le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Él quiso decir algo pero solo pudo observarla con cara de idiota y los labios ardiendo donde los de Ginny le habían tocado.

Estuvo algunos segundos ahí parado, mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que la señora Pomfrey seguía en la habitación de Snape. Llevaba ya mucho tiempo y Harry temió que algo hubiese salido mal.

Entró sin pensárselo dos veces y vio a la enfermera sentada en una silla, contemplando al profesor de pociones, que seguía dormido en su camilla.

—¿Señora Pomfrey? ¿Va todo bien?

—Oh, sí, no te preocupes. Solo me estaba tomando un pequeño descanso. Han sido unos días agotadores. Además, he supuesto que usted y la señorita Weasley tenían cosas de las que hablar.

Harry podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían.

—Eh… Gracias.

La sonrisa de la señora Pomfrey no se hizo esperar.

—No te avergüences, Potter, ¡eres joven! Es la época adecuada para los dramas del corazón. Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que habéis vivido… —sacudió la cabeza y la sonrisa desapareció—. Pobres críos.

Harry no sabía muy bien que decir, así que guardó silencio.

—En fin…—suspiró la enfermera—. Debería volver al trabajo.

—¿Si hay algo que pueda hacer…?

—Gracias, Potter, pero me temo que no—se puso en pie con esfuerzo y Harry pudo ver el cansancio en sus movimientos—. Solo he de aguantar un par de días más. Kingsley me ha prometido que cuando las cosas estén un poco más tranquilas en el Ministerio enviará personal a Hogwarts. Médico, sobre todo, pero también gente para reconstruir la escuela—Harry recordó los estragos causados por la batalla y asintió—. Además de políticos y jueces, que tendrán que lidiar con los mortífagos que no consiguieron huir. Juzgarles por sus crímenes…

La señora Pomfrey negó con la cabeza y Harry pudo ver la ira en sus facciones, usualmente tranquilas.

—¡Juzgarles! Solo tendrían que pasar cinco minutos en la enfermería para sacar su veredicto. Los horrores cometidos por esa… esa gente. Bestias, más bien. Deberían pasar el resto de sus vidas encerrados. Eso sí que sería justicia. Cualquiera relacionado con V-Voldemort se lo merecería.

Harry no dijo nada, pero pensó en Draco y en Narcissa, incluso en Snape, y se dio cuenta de que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Él solía creer que el mundo era blanco y negro, pero había aprendido que no era así.

—Vaya… Lo siento, Potter. No debería perder los estribos de esta manera—carraspeó y se alisó la falda blanca del uniforme.

—No pasa nada. Lo entiendo.

Ella asintió.

—En fin, será mejor que regrese al trabajo.

—De acuerdo, señora Pomfrey. Que vaya bien.

—Igualmente—dijo ella. Y sin una palabra más salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Harry respiró profundamente. Le había dicho a Ginny que avisaría a Ron y Hermione, pero realmente le apetecía estar solo. Cogió la moneda del E.D. y, después de juguetear un rato con ella, decidió guardarla en el bolsillo.

Sus dos amigos se merecían pasar un rato juntos, sin que Harry estuviera molestando por ahí. Además, después de todo lo vivido durante aquel día, agradecía disponer de un tiempo para él. Para poder pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que llegó a la enfermería. Rememoró sus conversaciones con Ron y Hermione, pero también con Ginny y la señora Pomfrey. Mientras lo hacía, podía notar sus parpados volviéndose más pesados y antes de darse cuenta cayó dormido.

Cuando volvió a despertarse, tenía la boca seca y el cuello entumecido por el respaldo de la silla. Tardó un poco en recordar donde se encontraba. Cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Una, Snape seguía dormido. Y dos, no estaban solos en la habitación. Sacó la varita de golpe y la apuntó hacia el intruso, antes de darse cuenta de que era la profesora McGonagall.

—No quería despertarte—dijo a modo de disculpa—. He supuesto que necesitabas dormir.

Harry bajó la varita, todavía un poco dormido.

—¿Profesora?

—Buenos días, Potter—metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y consultó su reloj—. Tardes, mejor dicho.

—¿Qué? ¿Tanto he dormido?

—Sí, pero no te preocupes—dijo al ver la expresión en el rostro del chico—. La señora Pomfrey ya ha informado a tus amigos de que te encontrabas aquí. Ellos también han decidido que sería mejor dejarte descansar.

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de ahuyentar el sueño.

—Gracias… La verdad es que sí que estaba cansado.

La profesora McGonagall esbozó una sonrisa, pero luego miró a Snape y ésta desapareció.

—La señora Pomfrey me ha puesto al día… No he podido venir antes, aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Pero tenía que verlo por mí misma.

Se acercó hasta el borde de la cama de Snape, dándole la espalda a Harry. Luego llevó una mano hasta la del hombre, y dio un leve apretón. Aunque no podía verle la cara, el temblor de sus hombros indicó a Harry que estaba llorando.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Harry sin saber que decir y la profesora McGonagall de pie junto a Snape, sollozando en silencio. Finalmente, se apartó de la camilla. Harry podía ver los restos de lágrimas en su rostro, pero por lo demás había recobrado casi por completo la compostura.

—Merlín… Lo siento, Harry.

—No se preocupe, profesora. Es normal. Ustedes fueron amigos durante años.

—Amigos…—repitió ella—. Esa es una palabra que Severus nunca utilizaría. Compañeros de trabajo, colegas… Hasta ahí podía llegar uno con Severus Snape. Y ahora entiendo el porqué. No podía permitirse formar lazos con la gente. Su rol como espía era demasiado importante.

Sonrió sin alegría, sentándose en una silla.

—Y aun así… Me gusta creer que tuvimos algo parecido a la amistad. Todos estos años tienen que valer para algo, ¿no?

Harry no sabía si estaba hablando con él o solo en voz alta, aunque no quería interrumpirla. No era propio de la profesora McGonagall abrirse de aquella manera. Pero suponía que lo sucedido los últimos días y ver a Snape vivo de nuevo afectarían a cualquiera.

—Le odié tanto durante este año—continuó diciendo la profesora—. Pensé que no podría soportarlo, que en algún momento explotaría y acabaría con él. El asesino de Dumbledore, el traidor. Que había abusado de nuestra confianza… Pero aguanté. Y luego, saber que estaba de nuestra parte todo este tiempo, solo para descubrir que había muerto… Fue bastante doloroso—su rostro decía claramente que aquella palabra no llegaba a describirlo—. Y ahora, ¿está vivo?

Harry tampoco acababa de creérselo, incluso después de saberlo durante todo el día.

—Sí, esto es muy propio de Severus. Dramatismo hasta el final—la sonrisa sarcástica de la profesora McGonagall estaba llena de afecto, a pesar de todo.

Cayó el silencio en la habitación, después de aquella frase, pero no era incómodo. Harry estaba contento de compartir aquel momento con la profesora McGonagall. Los dos sentados frente a la camilla de Snape, con el hombre respirando lentamente. Le gustaba saber que los sentimientos de McGonagall hacia Snape eran tan complicados como los suyos propios hacia el hombre.

—Despertará, profesora—le dijo finalmente—. Estoy seguro. Ahora lo estoy.

Ella le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa triste, pero Harry pudo ver un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Espero que tengas razón, Potter.

* * *

 **A/N: Hasta aquí este capítulo. Tengo pensado continuar la historia, aunque no sé cuántas partes más tendrá. Un par más seguro. Después ya se verá.**

 **Para los que seguís "Leyendo para mejorar al futuro", no os preocupéis. No la he abandonado. Lo que pasa que ahora que estoy de vacaciones paso menos tiempo en casa y se me hace más difícil sentarme a escribir en el ordenador. Este capítulo lo he escrito casi todo en papel, mientras estaba en la playa o en el coche. Y eso me pone las cosas mucho más fáciles.**

 **Bueno, gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado y que tengáis un buen verano :D**


	3. Despertar

**A/N: ¡Otro capítulo! Estoy disfrutando bastante escribiendo esta historia, como es justo después de los libros tengo total libertad para escribir y llevar a los personajes por donde quiera. De todas maneras, si creéis que actúan de alguna manera rara o algo ¡no dudéis en decirmelo! Por cierto, gracias a todos los que habéis seguido este fanfic o dejado reviews. ¡Se agradece mucho! Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo :D**

* * *

La lluvia repiqueteaba contra los cristales, acompañando a Harry y llenando el silencio de la habitación. La tormenta que estaba cayendo era propia de aquella época del año, abundante pero breve, así que cerró los ojos durante un instante, disfrutando de ella mientras durase. Solo hacía algunos días que la guerra había acabado, que Ron y Hermione habían traído a Snape a la enfermería, pero Harry tenía la sensación de hubieran pasado meses.

Los Weasley, a excepción de Ron, habían vuelto aquella misma mañana a la Madriguera. Harry recordaba el abrazo de la señora Weasley y el beso que Ginny le había dado en los labios, prometiendo volver a verle en unos días durante el funeral. Pero la despedida que más impactó al muchacho había sido la de George. Harry se había acercado con cuidado, pensando en darle un apretón en el brazo y unas palabras de ánimo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, George le había envuelto entre sus brazos y apretado con tanta fuerza que Harry se quedó sin aliento durante un instante. Rápidamente le devolvió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, tratando de demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Cuando se separaron las mejillas de ambos estaban húmedas, pero la mirada vacía de George ya no lo estaba tanto.

De modo que los Weasley habían vuelto a su hogar para preparar el funeral de Fred y acoger a toda la familia que había viajado hasta allí. Solo Ron se había quedado, algo que al principio no había hecho mucha gracia a la señora Weasley. Su marido le hizo entender que cada uno lidia con el luto a su manera y, finalmente, Molly acabó cediendo. Ron iba a regresar a la Madriguera a tiempo para el funeral, después de que las cosas se calmasen en Hogwarts.

Hasta la escuela habían venido políticos, periodistas y celebridades. Pero también familiares de las víctimas, sanadores y gente que quería ayudar a reconstruir el colegio. Como Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tenido un papel tan importante en la derrota de Voldemort, su presencia era de algún modo requerida. Tuvieron que dar su versión de los hechos a varias autoridades del mundo mágico, así como estrechar manos y ayudar a subir la moral a los heridos. Por supuesto, podrían haberse negado a todo aquello, pero los tres se sentían responsables. De no haber vuelto a Hogwarts a por el Horrocrux la batalla nunca se habría producido.

En aquel momento Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación de Snape. El profesor aún no había despertado, pero según la señora Pomfrey sus heridas se estaban curando. Con el paso del tiempo, a Harry se le había ido haciendo más fácil dejar a Snape bajo la vigilancia de sus amigos. Tanto Ron como Hermione le habían sustituido en su silla junto a la camilla para que Harry pudiera dormir en una cama, pasar tiempo fuera de la enfermería o atender a sus responsabilidades. Ahora, sin embargo, era su turno de estar ahí.

No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero por la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana, debía ser tarde. Aun así, no le importaba. Se sentía extrañamente tranquilo y a gusto, con Snape todavía dormido en su camilla y la lluvia cayendo con fuerza contra los cristales. Había sacado varios libros de la biblioteca y los leía sentado con las piernas cruzadas, la luz de su varita iluminando las páginas.

Sabía que, si así lo deseaba, podría empezar a trabajar como auror en cualquier momento. No importaba que no hubiera cursado el último año de Hogwarts. Pero Harry no quería tener lagunas en un conocimiento que algún día podría salvarle la vida, de modo que había ido a la biblioteca a conseguir varios libros avanzados sobre Defensa, Pociones o Encantamientos. La señora Prince, astutamente, había creado poderosas protecciones sobre los libros al empezar la batalla y gracias a eso la mayoría sobrevivieron a la lucha.

Así que allí se encontraba Harry, sentado junto a Snape, leyendo en un silencio roto solo por la lluvia y el pasar de las páginas. Sabía que cuando el alba llegase aquella calma sería sustituida por el ir y venir de los sanadores, el ruido de las lechuzas y el gentío que deambulaba por el colegio. También era consciente de que en los próximos días iría a muchos funerales de seres queridos, lo que sería doloroso. Y que en cuanto Snape despertase tendría otro fuego por apagar. Pero en aquel momento se sentía extrañamente en paz.

Siguió leyendo largo rato, hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando de pronto, se abrió la puerta y entró la señora Pomfrey en la habitación.

—Potter —la sanadora no se sorprendió al verle, se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante los últimos días.

—Señora Pomfrey, ¿ha pasado algo?

—No estoy segura…—se acercó lentamente a Snape y le observó durante un instante—. Los encantamientos que coloqué me han avisado de que se está produciendo un cambio.

Harry se quedó sin aliento de pronto.

—¿Un… un cambio?

—Así es—dijo ella—. Dame un minuto.

Realizó algunos complicados movimientos con su varita, susurrando diferentes palabras en un idioma que Harry desconocía. A medida que pasaban los segundos, el muchacho empezó a preocuparse. No quería distraer a la señora Pomfrey, así que no dijo nada, pero por su mente solo pasaban los escenarios más pesimistas.

Cuando ya pensaba que no podría aguantar más esa incertidumbre, la señora Pomfrey se dio la vuelta y Harry pudo verle la cara. Tenía una sonrisa cansada en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban con satisfacción.

—Todo irá bien, Potter—dijo, tranquilizándole—. Su respiración, así como su pulso, se están acelerando. Eso indica que su cuerpo está preparándose para despertar. Todo apunta a que lo hará en breves.

Aquellas palabras hicieron desaparecer la ansiedad que Harry llevaba consigo desde que había descubierto que Snape estaba vivo. La punzada de nerviosismo en su estómago desapareció y tuvo que respirar profundamente para no marearse del alivio.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la señora Pomfrey, observándole con detenimiento.

—Sí, sí. Por supuesto. Es una noticia fantástica. Es solo que…—vaciló durante un instante, sin saber cómo explicarse—. Han sido tantos días de nervios que no puedo creerme que esté pasando de verdad.

—Es perfectamente normal, Potter—dijo, acercándose y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Respira hondo y se te pasará.

Harry así lo hizo y, poco a poco, fue recuperando la compostura.

—Vale, ya está. Estoy bien—dijo, más para sí mismo que para la señora Pomfrey.

—Me alegro, porque solo tienes unos minutos hasta que el profesor Snape despierte.

Harry asintió, de pronto nervioso, anticipando el momento. Miró a su alrededor y vio el desorden que había en la sala. Decidió que lo último que quería era hacer enfadar a Snape nada más despertarse, de modo que se puso manos a la obra. Recogió sus libros y los metió en la mochila, que después dejó apoyada contra su silla. Luego dobló la manta con la que se había tapado y la guardó en un cajón que le indicó la señora Pomfrey. Cuando hubo acabado, volvió a sentarse, jugueteando impaciente con sus dedos.

—Potter—le dijo la sanadora cuando solo habían pasado unos segundos—. Quiero que me escuches con atención. Sé que probablemente tengas muchas cosas de las que hablar con Severus, pero es importante que no le alteres demasiado. Todavía estará muy débil y, teniendo en cuenta vuestro historial… En fin, no quiero tener que echarte de la habitación, ¿comprendes?

Harry asintió, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con humor.

—Lo entiendo, pero no se preocupe. No es mi intención pelearme con Snape. No creo que nunca vuelva a serlo— ahora que la guerra había acabado y que Harry le conocía mejor, esperaba poder mantener una relación cordial con el hombre. Sus días de discusiones infantiles habían quedado atrás, al menos en lo que a Harry respectaba.

—Bien—fue lo único que dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Los siguientes segundos los pasaron en silencio, mientras el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza. Tras las ventanas la lluvia había parado, pero él no se dio cuenta, estaba demasiado centrado en Snape. Observó su rostro, esperando algún cambio.

Cuando finalmente sucedió, fue como si el tiempo se ralentizase. Los párpados de Snape se agitaron y sus ojos se abrieron. Tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la luz, pero cuando lo hicieron, fueron rápidamente a posarse en Harry.

El verde se encontró con el negro, tal y como había pasado noches atrás en la Casa de los Gritos. Harry pensaba que nunca más volvería a suceder y por eso sintió un escalofrío cuando los ojos oscuros de Snape le miraron directamente y, al cabo de unos instantes, le reconocieron.

—¿Potter…? —su nombre solo había sido un susurro, un suspiro en medio del silencio de la habitación, pero Harry pudo oírlo claramente.

Quiso responderle, pero el nudo en su garganta era demasiado fuerte, de modo que solo pudo sonreír. Alguna parte de él se dio cuenta de que aquella era la primera vez que esbozaba una sonrisa a causa de Snape.

—Severus—intervino la señora Pomfrey, con los ojos un tanto borrosos por la emoción.

La cabeza de Snape se giró en su dirección y el movimiento tuvo que provocarle dolor, ya que una mueca apareció en su rostro. Luego debió de darse cuenta de donde se encontraba, porqué sus ojos se abrieron asustados y empezó mirar a su alrededor con evidente nerviosismo.

—Todo está bien, todo está bien—le dijo la señora Pomfrey rápidamente—. Estás a salvo.

Pero Harry podía ver el miedo en el rostro del profesor. Acostumbrado a la impasibilidad del hombre, aquello le preocupó y le hizo dar un paso hacia delante, acercándose a la camilla.

—Profesor, la señora Pomfrey tiene razón: todo está bien. Voldemort ha sido derrotado. La guerra ha acabado.

Esperaba que aquellas palabras le calmasen, pero Snape siguió mirándole con temor y negó débilmente con la cabeza.

—Sigues… sigues vivo, Potter—la voz de Snape era ronca, Harry no sabía si por la falta de uso o por sus heridas, pero el pánico en ella era claro—. Mientras… tú vivas… —tuvo que detenerse un instante para coger aire—… él también… lo hará.

Y entonces Harry comprendió.

—Oh, claro… Que usted no lo sabe—la expresión en el rostro de Snape le hizo seguir hablando rápidamente—. Eh… Es una historia un poco larga, pero básicamente, hice lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciese. Deje que me… matase. Y eso acabó con su parte que vivía en mí. Y no sé muy bien cómo, pero de algún modo, sobreviví. Pude regresar, volver a despertarme como si solo me hubiera desmayado.

Snape seguía mirándole, escéptico, pero un poco más calmado que antes. Harry interpretó su silencio como un indicador de que siguiera hablando.

—Y cuando desperté de nuevo, conseguí… bueno, derrotarle… —no quería utilizar la palabra "matar"—. Hubo una batalla contra algunos mortífagos que quedaron, pero la mayoría intentaron huir o se rindieron. Y… ya está. La guerra acabó.

Había ido desviando la mirada a medida que hablaba, pero cuando terminó, volvió a centrar su atención en Snape.

—¿Profesor?

Snape tardó en contestarle. Aunque el miedo había desaparecido de sus facciones, su mirada estaba perdida en algún lugar del techo y durante unos segundos no se movió de ahí. Aun así, Harry no podía reprochárselo. Era capaz de imaginarse lo que Snape debía estar sintiendo en aquel momento. Probablemente, algo similar a lo que él había experimentado cuando vio el cuerpo de Voldemort tocar el suelo.

—Está muerto—dijo Snape finalmente, y Harry no supo si lo estaba preguntando o afirmando.

—Sí—contestó, de todos modos—. Está muerto.

Los ojos de Snape se encontraron con los suyos una vez más y Harry pudo ver el alivio en ellos.

—Bien—dijo simplemente.

Después, sorprendiendo a Harry, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y cerró los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio hasta que la señora Pomfrey se acercó a la camilla y dijo con suavidad.

—Severus, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte, si te parece bien.

Snape tenía los ojos aun cerrados, pero Harry podía notar la irritación que emanaba de él.

—De acuerdo…—dijo finalmente, incorporándose con la ayuda de la señora Pomfrey.

La sanadora conjuró una almohada y la colocó detrás de la espalda de Snape. Cuando ya se hubo acomodado, se apartó para dejarle espacio.

Mientras tanto, Harry se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, observando. Había sido diferente cuando Snape dormía, pero ahora que estaba despierto se sentía como un intruso.

—Bien—empezó la señora Pomfrey—, he notado que tienes alguna dificultad para hablar. Seguramente se deba a las heridas que recibiste en el cuello—Snape trató de ocultar un leve estremecimiento, pero Harry lo vio—. Aunque eso no me preocupa demasiado. Están sanando bien así que lo más probable es que recuperes tu voz sin ningún problema. Otra opción es que sea la sequedad por la falta de uso. Eso me recuerda…—agitó la varita y apareció un vaso de agua.

La señora Pomfrey lo cogió con una mano y ayudó a Snape a beber. Cuando hubo terminado, éste se lo agradeció con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—De acuerdo… —dijo ella, colocando el vaso en la mesita—. Otra cosa que quería saber es si recuerdas algo del ataque—lo preguntó con suavidad y cuidado, pero a Snape no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Lo recuerdo—dijo con sequedad.

—Te pregunto porque a veces perder mucha sangre o incluso el trauma puede provocar pérdida de memoria y….

—He dicho que lo recuerdo— Harry podía ver como la mano derecha de Snape agarraba las sabanas con fuerza.

—Está bien—asintió la señora Pomfrey, dejando en paz el tema.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, solo una pregunta.

Snape suspiró, pero no se quejó. Mientras tanto, Harry intentaba no llamar la atención. No sabía si se habían olvidado de él, pero no quería que le echasen de la habitación.

—Me gustaría saber cómo te encuentras. ¿Sientes alguna incomodidad? ¿Te duele algo? Más de lo que sería normal, dadas las circunstancias.

—No, estoy perfectamente—dijo Snape con sarcasmo.

La señora Pomfrey frunció los labios, pero asintió. Debía estar acostumbrada a tratar con pacientes difíciles.

—Muy bien, pues eso sería todo. Ahora cambiaré los vendajes y te daré tus pociones—Snape fue a hablar, pero ella le calló, agitando una mano—. Y sí, antes de que empieces: son pociones preparadas por ti.

Aquello debió satisfacerle, porque asintió y Harry pudo ver algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bien, pues voy a buscar todo lo que necesito y ahora vuelvo—dijo la señora Pomfrey, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—. Señor Potter, creo que ya es hora de que regrese a su habitación, ¿no cree?

Harry sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y se apresuró a recoger la mochila. La señora Pomfrey salió de la Sala y él estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Snape habló:

—Quédate, Potter. Al menos hasta que vuelva. Tengo algunas preguntas.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Harry fue evidente, pero hizo lo que Snape le había dicho. Volvió a dejar su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la silla que ya consideraba suya.

—¿Profesor?

Snape no dijo nada durante unos instantes y Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso. Evidentemente, le hubiera intimidado más de no estar tumbado en la camilla, con un pijama blanco y vendas en el cuello. Pero aun así los silencios de Snape siempre asustaban.

—¿Has pasado mucho tiempo aquí, Potter? —la mirada de Snape fue a posarse en su mochila.

Harry quiso hacerse el tonto, negarlo, pero supo que no serviría de nada. De modo que asintió.

—Un poco… Hemos hecho turnos desde que le trajeron a la enfermería.

Snape le observó en silencio, procesando aquella respuesta. Parecía que quería decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión y en su lugar preguntó.

—¿Turnos? ¿Tú y quien más?

—Ron y Hermione—dijo Harry.

—Por supuesto...

—Ellos fueron los que le encontraron. Los que se dieron cuenta de que estaba vivo.

La sonrisa sarcástica de Snape desapareció.

—Supongo que debería darles las gracias…

Parecía hablar más para él que para Harry.

—Dime, Potter, ¿cómo sobreviviste? —dijo de pronto.

Harry trató de ordenar sus ideas, ya que ni él mismo lo tenía muy claro.

—Es una historia un poco larga…

—No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, pero tengo tiempo.

Snape parecía estar recuperando poco a poco su voz y, aunque Harry se alegraba, eso también le había devuelto su sarcasmo.

—Está bien… —suspiró el muchacho—. Antes de nada, ¿sabe lo que es un Horrocrux?

La piel clara de Snape palideció aún más, pero asintió.

—Suponía que lo sabría, después de todo…

—¿Soy un ex - mortífago que sabe demasiado sobre las artes oscuras?

Harry no sabía que responder a eso, así que se limitó a seguir explicando.

—Básicamente, Voldemort—Snape hizo una mueca al oír el nombre de su antiguo amo— creó siete de ellos.

—¿Siete? — susurró él con espanto.

—¿No lo sabía?

—Dumbledore nunca me lo dijo directamente. Aunque después de saber que tú debías morir… Bueno, no fue difícil averiguarlo. Lo que nunca pensé es que habría tantos. ¿Eso es lo que has estado haciendo todo este año? ¿Destruirlos?

Harry asintió.

—Pero ¿cómo…? —de pronto algo se conectó en su mente—. La espada de Gryffindor… Para eso la necesitabais.

—Absorbió el veneno del basilisco—explicó Harry.

Snape se pasó una mano por el rostro, de pronto se le vio muy cansado.

—Gracias por dárnosla, por cierto.

Snape apartó la mano y le observó. Era una expresión curiosa, como si estuviera buscando la trampa en las palabras de Harry. Pero el chico lo decía con total sinceridad. Obtener aquella espada había sido clave en su misión. Ser capaz de destruir los Horrocruxes había supuesto una inyección de positivismo muy necesaria para los tres amigos. Además, aun recordaba el patronus de Snape y la sensación de familiaridad que experimentó al verlo. La cierva le había hecho sentir seguro y protegido, y aunque entonces no había sabido porqué, ahora lo comprendía.

—En realidad—continuó Harry—, quería agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho. Por el mundo mágico, pero especialmente por mí—llevaba desde que había observado las memorias de Snape queriendo decir aquello.

—Potter…—solo fue una palabra, pero llamó la atención de Harry.

Había oído a Snape decir su nombre con odio o ira, pero nunca así. Esta vez, su voz estaba llena de culpa y tristeza. Al mirarle a la cara, Harry pudo ver en su rostro el cansancio de un hombre que ha vivido miles de años.

—No deberías agradecérmelo—dijo finalmente.

—¡Claro que debería! —aquello había enfadado a Harry—. Se ha puesto en peligro una y otra vez durante años sin que nadie le dé las gracias. He visto sus memorias, he visto todo lo que ha hecho, así que sé perfectamente…

—¡No sabes nada! —Snape había alzado la voz y ésta sonó ronca y rasgada—. Si has visto mis memorias entonces deberías comprender por qué no me merezco tu agradecimiento. Maté a tus padres, Potter—escupió, tratando de herir a Harry, intentando que le odiara tanto como el propio Snape se odiaba a sí mismo—. He sido un mortifago, he hecho cosas horribles. ¡Aun lo sería si no llega a ser por esa estúpida profecía! ¿Acaso crees que me hubieras importado si no llegas a ser hijo de quién eres? ¿Crees que te habría protegido si no fueras "el famoso Harry Potter"?

Aquello dolió, Harry tuvo que reconocer. Tuvo ganas de replicar, de chillarle y darle la razón. Decirle que era un mortifago sin alma y que se merecía todo lo malo que le había pasado. Huir de la habitación y no volver a ver a aquel hombre que tantas desgracias había provocado en su vida. Tiempo atrás lo habría hecho. Pero Harry había madurado, había crecido y aprendido mucho. Y, por encima de todo, había perdido. Y ya estaba harto. Puede que Snape quisiera que le dejase en paz, pero Harry no pensaba hacerlo. Así que respiró hondo, calmando sus latidos y dijo:

—"Últimamente, solo a aquellos a los que no he podido salvar".

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —le espetó Snape, que le miraba sin comprender.

—Es algo que dijo usted. Dumbledore le preguntó a cuantos hombres y mujeres había visto morir. Y usted respondió: "Últimamente, solo a aquellos a los que no he podido salvar".

Snape se quedó sin habla y Harry aprovechó para continuar.

—He visto sus recuerdos—repitió—, por eso sé que todo lo que ha dicho es mentira. No me lo creo. Ni por un instante. Intentó salvar a Lupin, a Charity Burbage. Protegió a Ginny, a Neville y a Luna durante este último año. Nos ha mantenido a salvo a mis amigos y a mí quién sabe cuántas veces. Incluso evitó que Draco tuviera que matar a Dumbledore. Y todo eso sin contar la cantidad de vidas que habrá salvado gracias a su papel como espía.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarlo. En cualquier otro momento hubiera respondido, pero estaba cansado. Cansado de luchar y de alejar a la gente de su alrededor. Estaba agotado. De modo que guardó silencio.

—Además, no importa la clase de hombre que fuera hace veinte años, usted ha cambiado. En sus recuerdos también vi cómo le decía a Phineas Nigellus que no utilizase la palabra "sangre-sucia". Y, si le sirve de algo, he averiguado cosas sobre Dumbledore, sobre su pasado. Él también creyó en algún momento en la supremacía mágica.

Aunque lo ocultó muy bien, Harry pudo notar el interés en las facciones de Snape.

—Así es—continuó—, y luego llegó a ser el mayor defensor de los muggles.

—Yo no soy Albus Dumbledore—dijo Snape, frunciendo el ceño.

—No, no lo es. Pero los dos cambiaron de parecer. Los dos dejaron atrás sus visiones erróneas y al final fueron claves para salvar al mundo mágico.

Snape volvió a negar con la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

—Por lo que a mí respecta—siguió diciendo Harry—, creo que incluso sin la Profecía, usted hubiera acabado renunciando a los mortífagos

—Potter… No hables de cosas de las que no sabes—murmuró Snape, muy serio.

—Tiene razón, no sé cómo era de joven… Pero mi madre sí.

Aquello hizo que Snape le mirase a los ojos directamente y Harry vio en ellos un dolor tan grande que tuvo que apartar la mirada.

—Ella vio algo bueno en usted, fue su amiga durante años—dijo, a pesar de todo—. Y, aunque no la conociera mucho, confío en su juicio.

Terminó de hablar y esperó. Era consciente de que tantos años de soledad, dolor y odio hacia uno mismo habían dejado mella en Snape, pero esperaba que sus palabras calasen en el hombre.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, pero Snape no dijo nada. Así que, finalmente, Harry decidió hablar.

—Mire, soy consciente de que nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil…—dijo—. Pero ahora que sé la verdad me gustaría... No sé, ¿llegar a una especie de tregua? Intentar llevarnos lo más civilizadamente posible.

Aquello provocó que Snape bufase con sarcasmo, pero Harry lo tomó como una buena señal. Al fin y al cabo, no le había gritado que saliera de la habitación.

—Ya estoy aquí—dijo la señora Pomfrey entrando por la puerta y sobresaltando a ambos. Harry casi se había olvidado de ella. Colocó las pociones y las vendas nuevas en la mesa y se giró en dirección a Harry.

—¿Señor Potter? Pensaba que se había ido.

—Eh…

—Le he dicho yo que se quedase—explicó Snape—. Tenía algunas preguntas.

Los ojos de la señora Pomfrey brillaron.

—¿Las ha contestado ya?

—Así es—afirmó Snape, aunque Harry hubiera querido decir lo contrario. Su conversación con Snape aún no había acabado.

—Bien, pues entonces te tengo que pedir que salgas de la habitación.

Harry alternó una mirada indecisa entre Snape y la señora Pomfrey. Se había acostumbrado a pasar las horas en aquel lugar y, ahora que el profesor había despertado, no estaba seguro de cuándo podría volver.

—Severus dormirá hasta tarde con las pociones que le he dado—le dijo la enfermera, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ya casi va a amanecer, Potter. Vete a dormir. Podrás visitar al profesor Snape de nuevo después de comer, una vez haya despertado.

El hombre quiso replicar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Harry asintió. Saber que podría regresar le hizo sonreír. Se agachó para recoger su mochila y, antes de salir por la puerta, se giró una vez más:

—Aún tenemos cosas de las que me gustaría hablar, profesor. Volveré más tarde—dijo—. Buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta antes de que Snape pudiera contestar.

—No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo, Poppy.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No se te da bien mentir. Sabías perfectamente que Potter estaba aquí. Puede que aun esté débil pero no soy idiota; no se tarda tanto en ir a buscar un par de pociones y unas vendas.

La señora Pomfrey guardó silencio, mientras retiraba los vendajes usados y colocaba los nuevos. Cuando acabó, se apartó un poco y miró a Snape con seriedad.

—El pobre chico ha estado aquí durante días. Sus amigos tardaron en convencerle para que te dejase solo, aunque fuera un momento. No iba a negarle poder hablar contigo unos minutos.

Snape no dijo nada.

—Mira, Severus… Nos conocemos desde hace años, pero al mismo tiempo tengo la sensación de que no sé nada de ti. Potter dijo algo acerca de tus lealtades. Cuando se estaba enfrentando a ya-sabes-quién. Explicó que siempre habías estado de nuestro lado… No sé cómo, pero ahora te conoce mejor que muchos de nosotros. Y eso ha hecho que se preocupe por ti. El chico ya ha perdido a mucha gente, es normal que quiera aferrarse a la poca que le queda. No le apartes, Severus.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Snape cerrase los ojos y girase la cabeza en dirección contraria, dando por terminada la conversación. Aquello era lo último que necesitaba. Después de tantos años era ridículo imaginarse una relación amistosa entre él y Potter. De pronto, algo dicho por la enfermera le hizo abrir los ojos y volverse de nuevo.

—Espera. Has dicho "ya ha perdido a mucha gente"—repetir aquella frase hizo que se le helase la sangre—. ¿Quiénes? ¿Cuántos murieron en la batalla?

Antes de ser atacado por Nagini, Snape había podido ver la lucha desde los terrenos del castillo. No podía saber el número de bajas, pero por las explosiones y los gritos, estaba seguro de que habían sido numerosas.

—Muchos, Severus—dijo la señora Pomfrey con gravedad—. Hay un listado que salió en el Profeta, luego te lo traeré. En él están escritas todas las víctimas, tanto de un bando como del otro. Potter insistió—añadió al ver la expresión en el rostro de Snape—. Y Minerva estuvo de acuerdo. Pero supongo que querrás saber los nombres de los que más conocías…

Snape se preparó para lo peor, pero asintió.

—De acuerdo—la señora Pomfrey respiró hondo—. Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley…

Su voz temblaba mientras enumeraba a las víctimas y, con cada nombre, Snape podía notar como si una nueva puñalada se clavase en su pecho.

—Lo siento, Severus…

Snape no sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta. Pensó en Lupin, el joven que no había hecho nada cuando sus amigos le atormentaban. El hombre que le había agradecido una y otra vez al preparar su poción matalobos. Otro miembro de la Orden, como él. Siempre educado, aunque Snape odiase aquella cordialidad. El último de los Merodeadores. Alguien a quien Snape había llegado a respetar. Por el que casi desvela sus verdaderas lealtades al protegerle del ataque de un mortífago.

Lagrimas silenciosas cayeron sobre sus mejillas y Snape no hizo nada para evitarlo. ¿Para qué? Ya no importaba demostrar debilidad. Toda una vida escondiendo sus emociones no le había aportado nada más que desgracias.

Siguió pensando en las víctimas. En Tonks, tan joven que había sido alumna suya. Siempre bromeando, tropezándose con todo, incluso llegando a ser molesta. Pero inteligente y alegre, intentando incluir a Snape cuando los demás no lo hacían. Había oído que ella y Lupin habían sido padres hacía poco. Aquello le dolió aún más. Otro huérfano de la guerra, como Potter en su momento. La historia se repetía.

Y finalmente el chico Weasley. Snape había herido al hermano sin pretenderlo. Lo recordaba bien. Cuando vio la sangre manar de la cabeza de George, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no caerse de la escoba en la que volaba. Podía imaginarse a toda la familia reunida en torno al chico. A Molly y a Arthur preocupados y furiosos, a los hermanos cuidándole y bromeando para hacerle sentir mejor. Y ahora uno de ellos había muerto. El nudo en su garganta se apretó al pensar en lo que Arthur y Molly debían de estar pasando. Lily había muerto para proteger a su hijo. Estaba seguro de que, si alguien les hubiera dado la opción, los señores Weasley también lo hubieran hecho.

—¿Severus? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey, sacándole de sus pensamientos—. ¿Estás bien?

Snape tardó un instante en contestar, pero finalmente asintió.

—Sí… Sí, lo estoy…

—Lo siento—volvió a decir la sanadora—. No es fácil, lo sé.

—Estoy cansado, Poppy—dijo Snape de pronto, no quería hablar más de aquello.

—Por supuesto… Es normal—le acercó la primera poción a los labios—. Toma, aquí tienes.

Snape se apartó.

—No hace falta que me las des, puedo hacerlo solo.

La señora Pomfrey vaciló un instante, pero luego asintió.

—De acuerdo—volvió a dejar las pociones sobre la mesa.

—Lo siento, Poppy—se obligó a decir Snape, arrepintiéndose enseguida de su brusquedad—. No pretendía ser desagradecido.

–No pasa nada, lo entiendo—sonrío tristemente—. Cuando despiertes avísame, ¿de acuerdo?

Snape asintió, mientras ella caminaba hacía la puerta.

—Yo también voy a tumbarme un rato—dijo, abriéndola—. Descansa, Severus. Merlín sabe que te lo has ganado.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey salió de la habitación, Snape dejó escapar un suspiro. No llevaba más de una hora despierto, pero estaba agotado. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar y sabía que, cuando consiguiera dormirse, sus sueños no serían agradables. Recogió las pociones de la mesa y las observó detenidamente. Bebió primero aquella que reponía la sangre que había perdido y luego la que ayudaba a cicatrizar sus heridas. A continuación, cogió el ultimo vial entre sus dedos. Era una poción que permitía dormir sin soñar, evitando las pesadillas a quien se la bebiese. Aunque agradecía el gesto de la sanadora, no podía tomársela.

Se inclinó con esfuerzo para coger su varita de encima de la mesa. Suponía que debían de haberla encontrado junto a su cuerpo inconsciente. Se alegraba de no haberla perdido.

— _Evanesco_ —susurró, y la poción desapareció.

Colocó el frasquito vacío de nuevo en la mesa y se tumbó en la camilla. Era consciente de que acababa de condenarse a un sueño nada agradable, pero no le importaba. Se lo debía a aquellos que no lo habían logrado. No se merecía dormir plácidamente mientras ellos habían muerto y él seguía allí. Si pudiera cambiar su destino con alguna de las víctimas lo haría sin dudarlo. Una vez acabada la guerra, sentía que ya no tenía un propósito por el que seguir. Pero Snape había aprendido, muy a su pesar, que nada puede cambiar el pasado. De modo que hizo lo único que podía en aquel momento: cerrar los ojos y, una vez consiguió dormirse, soñar.

En el dormitorio de la Sala común de Gryffindor, Harry seguía despierto. Ron roncaba a su lado y, junto a él, dormía Hermione. Después de pasar tantos meses los tres juntos, se les hacía raro separarse. Por eso, Hermione había decidido romper las normas y usar la cama de uno de los chicos de séptimo que había vuelto a casa tras la batalla. Nadie se había fijado, o por lo menos no se habían quejado, y Harry lo agradecía. Dormía más tranquilo, sabiendo que dos de las personas más importantes de su vida estaban a salvo. Y, además, también se sentía más protegido, tumbado junto a ellos. En aquel momento, sin embargo, seguía despierto. Miraba el techo, iluminado solo por los rayos de la luna que entraban desde la ventana, a través de las cortinas. Su conversación con Snape le había dado mucho en lo que pensar. Volvió a reproducirla en su mente pensando en cosas que podría haber dicho y otras que debería haber callado. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de que no importaba si no había salido tan bien como esperaba, Snape estaba vivo y podría hablar con él mil veces más si lo deseaba. Eso si el profesor no acababa con él primero, pensó con una sonrisa somnolienta.

Poco a poco, el sueño había empezado a hacer mella en él. Antes de dormirse, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que se sentía más a salvo y optimista de lo que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Por primera vez pensaba en el futuro y, aunque todavía había muchas heridas que curar y un largo camino que recorrer, sentía ilusión y esperanza por lo que éste le iba a ofrecer. Se recostó contra la almohada y cerró los ojos, dejando que su mente divagase hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **A/N Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. ¿Os esperabais así el reencuentro entre Harry y Snape? Quería hacer que Snape fuera todavía algo borde con Harry pero no demasiado hahah Creo que el final de la guerra habría hecho que se relajase un poco, pero sin dejar de tener ese toque sarcástico que hace que Snape sea Snape hahah Bueno, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

 **P.D Cuando vuelva a empezar la universidad y la rutina volveré a escribir "leyendo para mejorar el futuro". Ahora voy y vengo de casa y no tengo tanto tiempo para utilizar el ordenador. ¡Gracias a todos por vuestra paciencia!**


End file.
